Megaman Legacy Collection
Summary Megaman Legacy Collection is a collection of 10 of the original megaman games. Story Relive Megaman's 10 most exciting adventures as he tries to stop Dr. Wily. Game Modes Games Play anyone of Megaman's games in this mode. Challenge Mode Pick a challenge and see if you can achieve it in a certain game. Music Player Listen to any track from all of the Megaman games in this mode. Option Mode Change some aspects of the game in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Of course, if I haven't made it clear already. I am a fan of the original Megaman franchise. So I picked this up for the Nintendo Switch to get some more Switch games. Graphics The majority of the Megaman games are of the NES variety, so expect a lot of old school, 8-bit gtaphics in msot of these games. Only Megaman 7 and 8 have different graphics (since they were on the Super NES and PS1 respectively). It'll appeal to the nostalgic gamer, but not so much to the modern gamer who likes life-like grpahics. Grade: '''A- Music The soundtracks are also old school. But if you love old school video game music, you're in for a good treat as the original Megaman franchise is also known for it's legendary music. There is even a music player where you can play the music. '''Grade: A+ Sounds/Voice The sounds also vary, depending on which game you are playing, for the most part they are also 8-Bit, only Megaman 7 and 8 have different sounds. As for voice, only Megaman 8 has them, and since english VA for the time Megaman 8 was made was infamous for it's lack of talent, don't expect much out of the voices. 'Grade: '''B Gameplay/Controls The gameplay varies depending which game you are playing. Megaman 3 introduced Rush (Megaman's trusty robo-dog) and his ability to slide along the ground, Megaman 4 introduced the chargeable Mega Buster, but Megaman 9 and 10 (which was downloadable only) had Megaman revert to his pre-MM3 abilities but also feature Protoman who can charge up his buster gun and slide along the ground as well as Bass as playable characters. The controls also vary, Megaman 7 and 8 have more separate buttons to choose from since the Super NES and the PS1 had controllers with a lot of buttons. '''Grade: '''A Repaly Value Probably the game's strong suit. This game has all 10 main Megaman games (excluding spion-offs and other games such as ''Megaman: The Power Battle series and Megaman: Battle & Chase). Though, initially the cartridge only has the first 6 NES games, when you buy the game you also get a special download code where you can download the other 4 games which doesn't cost anything. You can also adjust the games' speed and even play the Japanese versions as well. '''Grade: '''A+ Final Thoughts This game is definitely for gamers who like to kick it old school and those who love nostalgia. But as for new generation gamers, it may be at moot point if they would like this game. But nevertheless, this isn't the one to be missed. '''Grade: '''A-